


Attempting to Line the Pieces Up

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Between At World's End and Dead Men Tell No Tales, Canon, Elizabeth tries to be with Will but then realizes why she can't be, F/M, My first time writing for this lovely fandom of mine, Oneshot, Willabeth, Willabeth but angst-y, drabble-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Between At World's End and Dead Men Tell No Tales, Elizabeth tries to show Will she can be together with him on the Dutchman... but soon realizes why she cannot. And a slight wedge is grown between them, when she somewhat tries to force his hand, even so.Basically trying to explain some things about her in Dead Men Tell No Tales.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Attempting to Line the Pieces Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRosesBurnBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRosesBurnBlue/gifts).



Elizabeth crashed into Will's chest, from where she'd just climbed aboard the Dutchman and swung herself over the railing.  
  
He caught her with the kind of grace she knew he would—though Elizabeth, who was supposed to be strong now, hated that he had to do that at all; and it reminded her of Will had essentially died to save her to her shame—and then kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't have come here, Elizabeth," Will said breathlessly and tirelessly, as his body didn't seem to believe his own words and held her tighter. "You _can't_ be here."  
  
Elizabeth thought she knew what he meant, of course... she couldn't be aboard the Flying Dutchman because it was unsafe. Its crew had once—though not any longer—become literal, dangerous monsters, who would want her to swear the Oath if she were here... and when the ship went under water the times that it did, Will surely did not think she could survive it.  
  
Well, she was about to put that belief of his to bed! And she tried to do just that, as she wrapped her arms around his torso and begged him to let her stay with him forever.

"It really is safe for me here, Will. Because of you, the crew is no longer cursed because of Jones. So that can’t come over me. And if you order it, they won’t harm me! And I could defend myself, even if they tried. And when the ship goes underwater… Will, just give me a warning so I can catch my breath, and-”

“Elizabeth, you can't stay here because you’re pregnant."

Elizabeth gasped, not quite understanding how Will had figured that out (as the rain that had been beating down on them on this dark night became like stiff needles now). She wasn't entirely certain she had gathered that yet… But did he have enhanced senses as a supernatural being now?

If so, perhaps that was even more proof that they didn't belong together and that he was right that she couldn’s stay…

But Elizabeth wasn't going to give up just yet. And so, she tried to play an Ace that she really didn't mean—or did she?—to try and get her husband to change her mind.

"...Very well. So I suppose I can't come look for you for a long time in your eyes, then… but what if I raise our son to come find you? Would you let me stay then, to save him from such a fate?"

And Will’s eyes were absolutely tragic as he pushed her away. And Elizabeth opened her mouth once, twice, three times, as she tried to grapple with what she’d done again. “No… Elizabeth. _Don’t_ do that. But even if you do… I can’t let you stay even then, because you _will_ die.””

Elizabeth sighed. Will had given her his answer: one that was so like his former close-minded self, who had hated pirates.

And, as sad as Elizabeth was to admit it, she knew he was right. Water was already starting to engulf the Flying Dutchman, that had nothing to do with the ship's power but rather a typhoon’s. In her mind’s eye, she could imagine such force tearing up the little island that had been her home lately… so what could it do to her? And as it stood, she had another life to worry about now, too.

Thus Elizabeth got in her small boat after giving Will one last peck on the cheek, and started rowing away… before she could see worry in Will's eyes once more.

Though Elizabeth truly didn't want Henry to go after Will, for it wasn’t the sort of life he deserved… she raised him knowing about his father—because how could she not?—and he decided to try and save him himself. Something that both terrified and secretly thrilled Elizabeth. But whatever way she felt about it… even on the days her fears about it all nearly consumed her, Elizabeth respected Henry’s choice. 

And it would lead to a wedge between her and Will for a little while, even when they had been reunited.

Because that was just the real world they lived in… and yet Elizabeth cherished it greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you liked Pirates when you watched it, Liz—and how you liked that Will and Elizabeth were real—and so I tried to do something with it here, and to try and explain some things…
> 
> I’m glad to finally write my Willabeth babies… even though I wish it were better circumstances. But hopefully this could end up being a nice warm-up, as my first dive into writing in this fandom:)


End file.
